Can I Trust You?
by silver eye keeper
Summary: After finding out who Artemis is in the worst way possible, Kid Flash wonders if he can trust her.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of YJ or else it would be on right now.**

**A/N: Yeay my second YJ story! I came up with this when my friend started to write a story after she got an idea by my other YJ fic (I did not copy any details from her…maybe a little) and as I keep writing this I got some ideas for the future. Me and my weirdness :) well this will be in Wally's POV, and I'm honestly not good at writing that way but keep reading. R&R!**

**Chapter 1: the Unpleasant Meeting**

I can't remember much of what happened but I _can_ tell you that there's a metallic taste of blood in my mouth, my vision is blurry, my whole body hurts and pretty sure that I'm tied up in the back of a truck.

The cold wind carried the scent of the old buildings, filling my nostrils to the point where I was coughing, trying to get the decayed smell out of my system. Then I started to check if my body still functioned. I start trying to move my limbs, legs? Check. Arms? Hard to tell 'cause it's tied up. Neck? Still in tacked. Fingers and toes? Wiggling like no tomorrow. Sighing in relief I've realized that the truck had stopped and the doors slamming shut. By the sound of it there were four men, not including myself.

"Oh look, the little bug's awake. So how you feeling'?" one of them said with a grin. As he started to poke me with his gun the others started to chuckle, getting on my nerves.

"Wonderful" I said with a weak grin. Most bad guys are easy to manipulate, most of the time. But this guy was quite short tempered as he got hold of me and closed the distance between us, his face was inches away from mine, brown eyes locked on with my green.

"Listen to me you good for nothing piece of trash. Don't you DARE give me an attitude of god help me, I'll break your bone one by one. And I'll make sure that you'll see it. Got it?" when he finished talking I was overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol and tobacco. A minute passed as I sighed with blood escaping my mouth.

"Yea, I got it. But I got to tell you that it was just a reflex that built up over the years. So sorry if I do that again in the future."

"Humph, just don't do it again." He put me down on the soft, wet ground. My eyes moved to see my surroundings, couple of big trees and shrubs surrounded us with long, untouched grass grew high and mighty. The tuck that I was just on, the legs of the men who kidnapped me and something that gleamed under the moonlight. One of the guys must have dropped a knife or something; their carelessness was a opportunity for my escape.

"Not so fast kiddo, you're not going anywhere for a while, except to meet our boss and maybe live in a cell for a while." He picked up the knife and handed it back to its owner.

My eyes were clear, no more blurry mess. The man staring at me with eyes filled with curiosity and entertainment. He had short brown hair with a goatee, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, blue jeans, a gun strapped to his right thigh, black military boots, and leather gloves. The others were dressed the same, except for the hair colors and the length of it. One even had a ponytail.

"Great…they have weapons and I'm here on the ground, and for some reason the is down. I guess that's what I get for being reckless." I mumbled to myself as one of them carried me to an old building.

Its metal door was rusted but stood strong against the elements of nature, the building itself looked like a small abandoned factory, it gave its own feeling of mystery and terror like the ones you see in scary movies where you know the bad guy is located. In my case the bad guy wasn't Jason of Leather face, it had to be_ him_.

"Well this is interesting" Sportsmaster said from his hockey mask. His blue eyes glaring at me, filled with hatred."I told them to do a simple job and they brought me a present. It would be a lie if I said I'm not pleased. You won't be going home safely, I can assure you that. I'd like to call it a 'warning' to all who defies me." He chuckled as he saw my nervous look. I couldn't think straight, my green eyes looked around the dark room not paying any attention to details. A sweat ran down my back as Goosebumps covered my aching body and a massive headache attacked me.

"So," I started "What are your big plans for me? Torture, a small room, feeding me to the lions, test some stuff on me. Wait, let me guess, you're going to sell me to the black market." I made sure that every word was filled with sarcasm.

"As much as the option sounds, interesting, I need you alive to teach the others to never get in my way. Excpecially that no good daughter of mine."

"W-what? Who are you talking about?"

"Huh, so she hasn't told you? Well this will be most defiantly entertaining." He smiled; I can tell by the way his eyes narrowed, his tone, and the chill that ran up my spine. I don't like where this is going.

"The blond in your team-"

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Artemis is my daughter. I trained her how to kill so she can be useful to me in the future."

"I can't believe Arty is your daughter…but that doesn't change the fact that she's my teammate. And even though we don't like each other doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back on her. So, nice try." I grinned, trying to hide the fact that I was in pain.

Now, he was mad…no, _furious_. He grabbed a nearby pipe and started to hit me with all his might. I could hear bones cracking, and a snap from my left arm with a mass of pain running through my body as the torture continued. Every strike was painful.

I started to wish that I stayed with the others, that I was smart enough to know that this was going to happen. But I wasn't, on top of that I learned about Artemis that I wish I hadn't and a single question ran through my mind.

Can I trust her?

While I was thinking about it the comm. link came back to life in my ear. The others were calling my name, asking where I was and if I were ok. One of those voices that usually carried attitude and confidence was replaced with concern. That voice belonged to Artemis.

I was in deep thought, so deep that I didn't noticed that the beating had finished and that I was being dragged by two of the guys from earlier. The man with the short brown hair kept saying how foolish it was for me to talk back to his boss and how I deserved all the beating, but also how he didn't have to brake some of my bones. I could tell how concerned he was by the way he kept glancing at me with those brown eyes of his. He's totally bipolar.

"Ya know kid, I'm surprised that you didn't cry. Guess you knew that if you _did_ he would've killed you."

"Well that and I didn't…" I couldn't help but hiss at the pain coming from my sides, that's going to be a very nasty bruise for a while "I didn't want to show any sign of weakness to him, to anyone."

"Smart kid"

"Thanks…"

He put me in a small room in the back corner of the factory. It smelt like decayed bodies, rotten food, feces, and all the unpleasant smell you can think of. Compared to this, the dumpster would smell like flowers. As the man closed the door, I finally got some privacy. I tapped my comm. Link so I can tell the others that they can calm down before hyperventilating.

"Guys, I'm alright. Just relax will ya? Also will you stop shouting in my ear?" a moment of silence followed it started to freak me out. "Guys? Hello? Dang it, will you just answer!"

"Are you sure you're ok?" ah, good old Rob "You're voice is a little different. It's like you're trying to hide the pain with fake cheerfulness, and also that you're angry at someone or something." Stupid mini bats.

"Yea you're right. I'm pretty sure that my left arm is broken, and couple of ribs as well, I have a killer headache, and my mouth tastes like blood. Shall I continue?"

"Uh…no thanks. Who did all of that to you KF?"

"…Sportsmaster…"

I heard them gasp in horror, but the only voice that reached my head was Artemis. I wanted to ask her a question but knew this wasn't the best place or timing to do so.

"Arty…"

"What? And don't call me that."

"We need to talk in private as soon as we get back to Mt. Justice."

"Uh…alright…" there was uneasiness in her voice, guess she's finally going to take me serious.

"Tell us your location." Kaldur asked calmly.

"Not sure where exactly the place is located, but it's an old factory-like building in the middle of a forest. I'm in a room located in the back of the building's first floor, possibly on the left side."

"Om our way." And with that, silence came as my companion. I hate this, always have, and always will.

I hate it when there was nothing but silence, it was…uneasy. I need some kind of noise or my brain will make me think that I'm in my own kind of hell. I hated being alone, trapped, and _hated_ the fact that with one wrong move, my friends would be badly injured or _die_. And trust me; it's not fun thinking about it.

I heard a light knock coming from the door. My body was now in a fighting position due to a reflex, as the door slowly opened and a familiar red head popped out.

"Wa-Kid Flash!" M'gann stepped back in to the hall "Guys, I found him!" and came back to looke at me with her beautiful brown eyes that was filled with concern. "Are you ok? You're horribly injured."

"I'm alrig-"

"KF!"

"Kid!"

"Hey guys, that was quick."

"No duh Wall-Man, what did you expect? That we'll take our time while you're getting your butt kicked?" Artemis walked in with her usual cocky attitude, I only stared at her with the same question going over, and over in my head. Apparently I was making her uncomfortable "What?"

"Arty, remember what I said earlier. We need to talk."

"You know…don't you?"

"…Yea."

**A/N: Wooo! Cliffy! I actually didn't realize that it was a cliff-hanger until my amigo pointed it out. In my notebook it was 6 pages, but on the computer it made it look less…why is that? Well please give me some ideas I can use, and comment on the errors I made. Also if you're nice enough read my other stories!**

**Thanks a ton.**

**Al**


End file.
